Desde la azotea
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Premio de SkydAlrededor de una azotea se pueden encontrar muy lindas historias


**Desde la azotea**

**Nota de autora: **Premio de Sky-d. lamento el retraso, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer estas semana y aunque la historia la tenia desde hace como 3 semanas no pude publicarla antes. Una cosa más, como es tu premio puedes hacer con esta historia lo que quieras…

**Discleimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, así que no me demanden por utilizar sus personajes. Esto va para este fics y para el otro que publique hace poco "Encuentros en el parque"… (lo siento es que se me olvido ponerlo en la otra historia)

**&&&**

Una joven de cabello corto y de color castaño se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la parte superior del edificio donde se encontraba. Para esta la carrera era normal, pues la efectuaba todos los días, pero aun así no dejaba de resoplar cansada al final de la escalera, antes de abrir la puerta para salir al aire libre.

Se acerco lentamente a la valla que delimitaba el lugar y observo un poco hacia abajo, en el piso inferior de donde se encontraba, había una ventana donde estaba el: Kai Hiwatari, el chico del que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Siempre a la misma hora, solía ser muy puntual, y en la misma sala se sentaba cerca de la ventana para poder trabajar en sus dibujos o estudiar y ella, todos los días lo iba ver desde la azotea, después de sus horas de clases.

La razón de esto, es que una muy buena fuente, le había advertido que el chico no aceptaba que ninguna chica entrara a molestarlo, lo que no le extrañaba dado el carácter arisco del muchacho.

**&&&**

- Pues no quiero!!- grito la pelicastaña, cerrando la puerta de su casa con un portazo.

- No te atrevas a desobedecerme Hilary- de vuelta una mujer, que parecía ser su madre, desde la casa.

Odiaba pelear con su madre, le hacia salirse de sus casillas y decir cosas con las que después se arrepentiría, es por eso que había dejado a su madre hablando sola y se dirigió al instituto mas temprano que de costumbre. Llego a su salón ya mas relajada, pero suspirando su mala suerte, así que cuando una persona a su lado carraspeo, se sorprendió muchísimo soltando el bolso y dejándolo caer en su pupitre. Miro de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba: Hiwatari.

- Bue… Buenos días- tartamudeo muy nerviosa

- Buenos días- le respondió el, sorprendiendo aun mas a la joven- que bueno que llegaste temprano quiero pedirte algo- le hablo el bicolor, en tono serio.

- Si- le respondió ella, cohibida.

- Después de clases… puedes ir a la sala de arte numero 3?- le pregunto, indicando la sala de arte que el siempre ocupaba

- Claro, no hay problema- le respondió sin mirarlo a la cara, para que no viera su sonrojo, pero completamente feliz.

- Entonces te espero, se puntual- finalizo la conversación Kai.

**&&&**

El día pasó muy lento y para Hilary fue casi interminable, pero finalmente el ansiado timbre sonó anunciando el término de la clase. Se dirigió lenta y nerviosamente al lugar indicado por Kai, al llegar abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza diciendo un tímido y apenas audible "permiso", encontrándose sin mucho preámbulo con la figura del chico.

- que bueno que ya llegaste- le sonrió dulcemente el joven, algo muy extraño en el- quiero mostrarte algo- le dijo tomándole la mano sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, aunque en realidad eso era lo que menos quería.

El joven la condujo suavemente hacia un mesón cercano, que se encontraba pegado a la pared y que estaba cubierto con muchos papales. Hiwatari le indico con un movimiento que mirara lo que cubría el mesón y por tercera vez en ese día se sorprendió. En todos los papeles del mesón, sin excepción de ninguno, veía el mismo rostro: el suyo. Miro al peliazul con una expresión de pregunta pintada en la cara.

- Hace mucho que observo tu sonrisa, cada vez que me tu mirabas hacia acá desde la azotea- le explico, mientras Hilary se percataba que en ningún momento, el muchacho le había soltado su mano.

En ese momento Hilary se dio cuenta que la capacidad de sorprenderla que Hiwatari tenía sobre ella era inagotable, pues sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, el bicolor la beso tiernamente.


End file.
